Bye Bye Heartbreak
by freakyfruit
Summary: Jacob and Leah both heartbroken go to Michigan where Jacobs brother is. There they find their true love.A/N Busy with stuff and have severe writers block.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay for the people who read this story before it got deleted I hope it is still just as good for you. I had to rewrite it because for some reason it got deleted from this site and then my computer stopped working so I dont have any of the chapters I finished. So because I really wanted to write it still I rewrote it as good as I could from memory. And I just have this chapter so far.**

**Also it is written in a different style. It is still just dialouge but I think the way I wrote it made it easier for you guys to read now.**

**So please read and review and hope this doesnt somehow delete itself.**

**Summary: Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater leaves Washington, to go to Michigan. In Michigan lives Sirius Black, His boyfriend Remus Lupin, and the godson Harry Potter. Jacob and Harry has never met before and when they do it seems sparks fly. And as for Leah well read and find out.**

**Warnings: There is slash but its not at all graphic. And there are vampires and werewolfs but not wizards.**

* * *

**Leah:** Hey Jacob mind if I join you?

**Jacob:** Yes I do.

**Leah:** Too bad then cause I'm joining you anyways.

**Jacob:** What are you doing here Leah?

**Leah:** Well I originally planned to do some cliff diving but then I sensed brooding and I knew it just had to be you so I came by to say hi.

**Jacob:** You said hi now go away.

**Leah:** Sorry no can do.

**Jacob:** And pray tell why not?

**Leah:** Cause I have to talk to you.

**Jacob:** And you're not going to leave me alone until you do right?

**Leah:** Nope.

**Jacob:** Then take a seat. And sorry that it's not the finest of seating arrangements but hey it is a cave, what else would you expect?

**Leah:** Hot guys in nothing serving me food while fanning me. But I guess I'll take talking to you on the ground of a cave.

**Jacob:** Oh good you choose me over a bunch of hot guys... Hey quit laughing at me, it wasnt funny... Okay you have three seconds to start talking or I'm leaving.

**Leah:** Okay... Well... Umm... You see... Oh dont look at me like that, you know full well that I am not good at these type of things.

**Jacob:** Oh no this is a heart to heart isnt it.

**Leah:** Yup.

**Jacob:** About Bella?

**Leah:** Uh-huh.

**Jacob:** Well just say whatevers on your mind then. Not like I'm going to listen anyways. You arent different from anybody else who tryed to talk to me about it.

**Leah:** That's where you are wrong.

**Jacob:** What are you talking about?

**Leah:** Well unlike everybody else who talked to you I actually had someone who I loved leave me for someone else. Which is why I wanted to talk to you. I dont want you to turn out all bitter like me and have everybody hate you.

**Jacob:** It's not like I can just forget about it and go back to acting like myself. Like you said you know how I feel.

**Leah:** Yeah but lately I've been thinking. I think that I should make myself get over Sam otherwise I'll just die alone and bitter. I know it's not easy to get over people you love but we are wolfs and that makes us tough.

**Jacob:** You know something Leah, it's not even the fact that she chose the bloodsucker over me. It's more that she acts like the innocent one and makes me feel bad that I am so angry at her. I know for a fact she doesnt know how I feel. When I went over to her house to tell her that I wouldnt be talking to her anymore she said, "oh Jake we are best friends and just because I am dating Edward doesnt mean we cant stay friends. In fact I feel that you should stop acting like a jerk and get over the fact he is a vampire." She thinks that I am mad because she is dating that leech. I mean I am but that is because she chose him even though he just went and left her. I was around to pick up the pieces of her heart but she just went and dropped mine.

**Leah:** Yeah I was so angry when Sam left me for Emily. She was my cousin and she just came and stole my boyfriend. Like Bella she tryed to make it seem like my fault. You know what Jacob?

**Jacob:** Huh?

**Leah:** The only way our hearts will heal is if we leave the place that caused the pain. I just dont know where to go though.

**Jacob:** We could go to Michigan.

**Leah:** Whats in Michigan?

**Jacob:** My brother Sirius.

**Leah:** You have a brother?

**Jacob:** Yeah.

**Leah:** I did not know that.

**Jacob:** Not a lot of people remember him.

**Leah:** What is he like?

**Jacob:** Well he is kinda hard to explain but I will try as best as I can.

**Leah:** Did you need a few minutes to think?

**Jacob:** Yeah I do.

**Leah:** Well then hurry up and think, it's starting to get dark out and I dont want to be here all night well you try to think. Which as a boy you are incapable of doing.

**Jacob:** Are you done making fun of me yet?

**Leah:** Well for now.

**Jacob:** Then shut up so I can tell you what you wanted to know.

**Leah:** Down boy down... Okay okay I quit no need to glare at me.

* * *

**Jacob:** My brother is just cool in every way imaginable. He lives in Michigan with his boyfriend Remus and his godson Harry. The thing though is that he is almost always pranking and is almost never serious. He is a great big brother though, he told me that if I ever needed to get away from here that I could stay with him. So if you want I could call him and see if he would accept us.

**Leah:** That actually sounds like a good idea. We would just have to make the call and ask my mom and your dad. I dont think that we should tell anybody else where we are going though. They would probably just tell us that we are being stupid.

**Jacob:** That is true. So how about we talk to our parents and meet at the beach tomorrow night at like seven or something.

**Leah:** Sounds good. Oh and before I go home I have to tell you to not tell anybody that I was being nice. I do have a rep to keep.

**Jacob:** Just because you told me not to I plan on telling all the pack now.

**Leah:** Oh really?

**Jacob:** Yup and there isn't anything you can do... Hey Leah put me down...Please...? Fine I wont tell anybody.

Leah: Of course you wont.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: First off I would like to apologize for the shortness and most likely crapness of this chapter, but I have been busy and I wanted to get a chapter out. You see I have to take the ACT next week. And my teachers enjoy torturing us with homework, and I am very lazy. Also as of now I have no idea where this story is going as I am kinda making it up as I go, so I would very much like it if you guys keep on reading so that when it starts getting better you will love it.**

**Well I hope you guys still enjoy though.  
**

* * *

**Leah:** So you finally decided to show up.

**Jacob:** Well you never did say where we were meeting.

**Leah:** You didn't either.

**Jacob:** Sure whatever, but I was looking all over the beach for you.

**Leah:** Yes and you didn't even think of looking at the place where the pack has campfires every month.

**Jacob:** Well that was kinda dumb of me.

**Leah:** Yes it was.

**Jacob:** So now that I'm here, what did your mom say when you told here?

**Leah:** She was okay with me leaving. She said, "Leah dear I have been thinking that you should get out of here for years. I will have Seth here with me. Just make sure to call and write." I could tell that she would miss me a whole bunch, and the mom in her didn't really want me to leave her. I felt bad though not telling Seth anything. He is in the pack though and not very good at hiding things from anybody. So how about you?

**Jacob:** Well dad was all against me leaving. Everybody else already left and if I did then he would be all alone. But after a while he decided that he was just being selfish and that me leaving could possibly do me good. I also called my brother and he said that we could come anytime and to call him when we are on our way. So when did you want to leave?

**Leah:** I was thinking next week. It would give us plenty of time to pack and for our parents to say later. Sound good to you?

**Jacob:** Sure Sure. Oh gosh I have to get going, I have to patrol the border tonight.

**Leah:** Okay this was a pretty short meeting but whatever.

**Jacob:** But yeah we did lose time with my looking all over for you.

**Leah:** You do know that when ever I say whatever I really mean go away now before I use my power as she wolf to eat your head off.

**Jacob:** My power as she wolf to eat you... Okay I am leaving just don't eat me oh Miss Wolf.


End file.
